Digimon: Chaos
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Un misterioso virus amenaza con destruir, como tantas veces en el pasado, el Mundo Digital. Ésta vez la fuente de los problemas no es un digimon malvado, ni un programa de seguridad descontrolado, ni un error del sistema, ni siquiera el propio Yggdrasill tratando de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Es algo mucho más oscuro y peligroso. Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.
1. Prólogo

-Prólogo-

_Hacker_

La Deep Web, esa parte de internet a la que uno jamás podría acceder de manera normal. Contiene páginas que nunca encontrarías en ningún buscador, con contenido de todo tipo. Desde sitios para descargar libros y películas de manera gratuita, hasta vídeos de asesinatos, torturas y mutilaciones sin ningún tipo de censura. Todo depende de cuán profundo te introduzcas dentro de la red.

Y fue ahí, en una de sus capas más bajas y oscuras, en esa zona a la que ningún internauta normal sería capaz ni de acercarse, donde descubrí algo que no me esperaba encontrar: vida.

Sí, vida, formas de vida virtuales. Códigos binarios entremezclados caóticamente y enlazados de forma imposible, dando lugar a seres virtuales que, aunque ni se movían ni parecían tener una forma definida, constituían cada uno un pequeño y autosuficiente banco de datos, más potente que un ordenador personal.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de descubrir estas maravillas tecnológicas, un potente firewall, el más potente que había visto en mi vida como informático, saltó de repente, impidiéndome adentrarme más en esa interesante acumulación de información.

A lo largo de toda mi carrera como _hacker_, he saboteado supercomputadoras del gobierno, obtenido y divulgado secretos de Estado, superado a los mejores espías informáticos de organizaciones como el FBI o la CIA. Sin embargo, me ha superado un simple muro cortafuegos.

No me detuve hasta poder franquear la poderosa barrera, sin embargo, cuando volví a introducirme en la web, ésta estaba vacía. Utilicé todos los medios posibles para rastrear y encontrar al ordenador que había sido capaz de crear, almacenar y subir a internet ese milagro de la informática. Cuando terminé mi investigación, ésta solo me dio un resultado. Un ordenador al que ni yo, uno de los mejores _crackers_ del mundo, podría acceder ni en un millón de años. ¿Su modelo? Lo desconozco. ¿Su fabricante? Ni idea. ¿Su nombre? Yggdrasill.

Esos acontecimientos que ahora estoy contando sucedieron hace diez años. Ahora, tres años después de retirarme, a mis cincuenta y seis años de edad, he recibido a mi correo electrónico un email sin asunto, y con un remite que jamás había visto. Era una carta pidiéndome ayuda, dándome las instrucciones para que creara una gran organización. Diciéndome qué debía hacer para, ni más ni menos, salvar el mundo (¿o debería decir LOS mundos?). El mensaje estaba escrito en formato de carta. El nombre que aparecía en el lugar donde se suponía que debería aparecer la firma era uno que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza durante diez largos años.

Yggdrasill.

-Extracto del diario de ###### #####-


	2. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo 1-

_Digital Monster_

La vida de Michael Quinn era una vida absolutamente normal. Cursaba el segundo grado de preparatoria en un instituto normal, vivía en una ciudad de Estados Unidos normal y tenía amigos relativamente normales. Una familia normal, una casa normal, ropa normal… todo era tan normal que le aburría. Lo que él quería era acción: vivir aventuras como las que tenían los personajes de sus libros, videojuegos, animes y películas favoritas. ¡Eso era lo que él quería, no una vida rutinaria y repetitiva!

Sin embargo, toda la acción que había tenido esa mañana era la carrera que se había tenido que meter para no llegar tarde a la escuela, ya que tenía examen de matemáticas (para el que, por cierto, no había estudiado) a primera hora.

Y es que correr no era precisamente el tipo de acción que a nuestro protagonista más le gustaba. Para ser directos, odiaba correr. Michael (o Mike, para sus amigos) era un chico considerablemente alto (alrededor de 1,80 m.), pero no precisamente delgado. Su cabello era corto de color rubio ceniza y sus ojos, de color avellana, solían estar cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas de montura azul. En lugar de éstas, ese día llevaba lentes de contacto, ya que tenía clase de educación física. Era una persona tranquila a la que le gustaba leer, jugar videojuegos y pasarse horas con el móvil vagando por las redes sociales. Como habréis adivinado, no era un gran fan de las actividades deportivas. Aún con todo eso, él deseaba aventura.

Llegó al Instituto William Kidd, la preparatoria donde estudiaba, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cruzó la puerta principal del edificio sin reducir su velocidad, hasta que sintió que algo le tiraba del cuello de la camiseta, obligándole a detenerse. Aunque ya se imaginaba quién era, se giró para verle a la cara y, como ya suponía, se trataba de su mejor amigo, Daniel Cross: un chico algo más bajo y delgado que él, de media melena de color castaño oscuro y ojos olivas. Él le miraba con su característica sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

-¿Corriendo otra vez? ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?-le preguntó el más bajo con cierto tono sarcástico.

El acento de su amigo hizo que Michael mirara, casi automáticamente, el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Éste indicaba las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no son ni las ocho! Y yo que pensaba que llegaba tarde.-se lamentó él. Luego cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.-Espera, faltan más de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Ayer me olvidé los libros dentro del pupitre, así que mi madre me obligó a venir antes para hacer los deberes.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Su expresión era tranquila y cansada, como solía ser, pero el rubio conocía su amigo desde hace muchos años, así que intuía que él estaba mintiendo.-De todas formas, salgamos fuera. El conserje está limpiando las aulas, así que no podemos pasar.-dicho esto, el ojiverde se dirigió a la entrada principal con paso relajado, seguido de cerca por Michael.

Después de quince minutos esperando fuera, el teléfono de Danny (así era como le llamaban sus amigos) sonó, indicando que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. El moreno lo leyó con calma, escribió algo en la pantalla, y luego guardó en móvil en su bolsillo.

-Era mi madre preguntándome si había hecho ya los deberes.-suspiró.-Es demasiado estricta…

-Bueno, desde que tu padre murió, se ha estado ocupando de todo ella sola, es normal que se preocupe mucho por ti.-le contestó Mike.-Además, ¿quién podría olvidarse todos los libros en clase?

-Para tu información, yo.-dijo.-Espera un momento… ¡Mierda!-exclamó.-¡Me dejé los libros abiertos encime de la mesa! ¡Espero que el conserje no los haya tirado! Espera aquí, vuelvo en un segundo.

El más bajo de los dos salió corriendo. Aún quedaban veinticinco minutos para el inicio de las clases, así que no había nadie en el instituto aparte de Danny, el conserje, un par de profesores y él. La verdad es que esa había sido una mañana muy rara. Sin embargo, lo más raro había sido el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Normalmente, él solía ser bastante organizado, y no era del tipo de estudiante que olvidara hacer la tarea. Resultaba casi impensable que él se olvidara todos los libros en el instituto. Además, parecía estar ocultándole algo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Michael entró de nuevo en el edificio para encontrar a Danny y preguntarle de una vez por todas qué estaba escondiendo.

Michael ya había recorrido todo el pasillo y mirado en cada aula del piso en el que se encontraba su salón. Había entrado en las salas de música, arte, e incluso en la sala de profesores. Habían pasado diez minutos y no había ni rastro de su amigo. Tan sólo faltaba una habitación por revisar: el aula de informática.

Como bien indicaba su nombre, dicha aula estaba llena de ordenadores. Ordenadores que a esa hora deberían estar apagados. Sin embargo, estaban todos encendidos. Por sus pantallas pasaban rápidamente interminables y crípticas combinaciones de ceros y unos. Michael puso su mano sobre el ratón, pero al tocarlo, un fuerte calambre le hizo soltarlo de inmediato. Como si se hubiera alterado ante el contacto el ordenador empezó a volverse loco, causando una reacción en cadena por todos los ordenadores de la estancia.

Los ceros y unos de los ordenadores comenzaron a agruparse, formando la misma combinación en todos los ordenadores. Después, los caracteres numéricos se transformaron en letras:

"Chaos Server Access: Downloading Otamamon"

-¿Otamamon?-pensó-¿Qué es eso?

Tuvo su respuesta enseguida.

De repente, comenzó a ver una especie de largas líneas azules moviéndose a su alrededor. En éstas había escritas también combinaciones de unos y ceros. Las misteriosas formas comenzaron a agruparse rápidamente, formando enseguida esferas azules. A dichos orbes les comenzaron a salir cinco protuberancias: cuatro a los lados que iban hacia abajo y una que salía de la parte de atrás. Al poco tiempo, las aglomeraciones azules se disolvieron, dando lugar a unos seres pequeños y redondos con apariencia de renacuajo. Tenían cuatro patas, estando las delanteras varias veces más desarrolladas que las traseras. Seis colmillos asomaban fuera de sus bocas, y sus ojos rojos le miraban fijamente al tiempo que movían su cola llena de púas. Michael retrocedió, pero chocó contra la pared. La puerta estaba al otro lado de la estancia, y él ya estaba siendo acorralado por los pequeños monstruos. Uno de ellos habló:

-Nosotros somos ChaosOtamamon.-dijo con una voz mecánica y forzada, como si alguien le estuviera manipulando para que dijera eso.-Nuestra misión es destruirte, humano. Morirás aquí y ahora. ¡_Kid Claw_!

Los casi veinte ChaosOtamamon se abalanzaron contra él dispuestos a desgarrarle con sus patas delanteras, sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue muy distinto.

-¡Candlemon, usa _Lava Loogie_!

Michael vio como los monstruos eran abrasados por bolas de fuego. Al explotar, sus cuerpos se volvieron a convertir en aglomeraciones de líneas azules, que permanecieron flotando en el piso como si nada hubiese pasado. Cerca de la puerta había otro monstruo, solo que este era una especie de vela con brazos y caras (porque tenía una en el cuerpo principal y otra en la llama). A su lado, recostado en la puerta, había un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos color oliva adornados por unas prominentes ojeras, y piel relativamente clara. Iba vestido, al igual que él con el uniforme del Instituto William Kidd.

Se trataba de Danny, su mejor amigo.

**Nota del Autor: Sólo por si alguien lo piensa, (lo digo porque muchos lo pensaréis tras leer el próximo capítulo, más vale prevenir) este Michael no es el mismo que aparece en Digimon 02. Sí, es rubio y estadounidense, pero no está basado en él, sino en un amigo mío. Así como dato, me gusta basar los personajes de mis FanFiction en las personas que me rodean, así que vais a encontrar a personajes muy similares (por no decir los mismos, pero ligeramente cambiados) tanto en este fic como en el otro del universo "Fate" que estoy haciendo. Esto es algo que hago por razones personales, pero si tenéis algo en contra, ponédmelo en un review o algo y veré lo que puedo hacer. No pasa nada, los fanfic son editables.**


	3. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

La DHSO

-¿Me estáis diciendo-preguntó Danny de nuevo.-que acabo de capturar a un _Digimon_ que no existe?

-No es que no exista…-respondió la voz grave que sonaba a través del teléfono.-Es sólo que no aparece en nuestra base de datos.

-Pero, señor.-replicó el chico.-Nuestro registro tiene los datos de las dos mil quinientas especies existentes de _Digimon_, es imposible que no aparezca en ella.

-Te repito-insistió la voz.-que no hay ningún _Digimon_ llamado ChaosOtamamon en nuestra base de datos. La única explicación posible a ésta incógnita es que se trate de otro _Digimon Irregular_.

-¿Otro?-preguntó Danny con cierto escepticismo.-Pero si ya van cuatro este mes…

-Siete, en realidad.-contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del celular.-Actualmente, Ryan, Joseph y William están enfrentándose también a unos _Digimon Irregulares_. Si contamos tu caso, sumarían ocho.

-¿Cuatro _Irregulares_ apareciendo a la vez? La cosa parece estar complicándose…

-Ése es el problema. La cantidad de _Irregulares_ en esta ciudad se está incrementando exponencialmente.-respondió de nuevo la voz masculina.-Sin embargo, la Central no nos envía refuerzos por mucho que se lo pidamos.

-A este paso acabarán invadiendo la ciudad.-añadió la chica.

-En ese caso, creo que tengo algo para vosotros…-dijo mirando de manera pícara a Michael, que había escuchado toda la conversación.-A decir verdad, creo que tengo algo de carne fresca que ofreceros.

-Dan, no me digas que has permitido que un civil viera a los _Digimon_.

-Eh, bueno….-trató de contestar el susodicho rascándose una mejilla.-Puede que alguien me viera, sí…

-¡Daniel Shawn Ross!-gritó la voz femenina en un tono mucho menos agradable que antes.-¿¡Cómo has podido permitir que te vieran utilizando a Candlemon!? ¿¡Tienes la menor idea de los problemas en los que nos estás metiendo!?

-Espera un segundo…-dijo Michael para sí mismo.-Yo conozco esa voz… ¿Valery? ¿Eres tú?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Mikel? ¿Qué hace él ahí? ¡No me digas que fue él el que te vió!

-Eeeeh… Sí… Por alguna razón llegó pronto al instituto. Intenté arreglar el asunto de la sala de informática sin que se enterara, pero fue un poco difícil…

-¿Y ahora quieres meterle en la Organización porque sí? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable a veces?

-¡Oye! ¿No soy irresponsable! ¡Lo irresponsable sería dejarle irse tranquilamente después de que le atacaran quince _Digimon_!

-Bueno… En eso tienes razón, pero…

-Ya basta, Valery.-le detuvo la voz grave.-Dan, trae al chico que te vió a la base de operaciones. Procura que no te vea más gente.

-¡Sí, señor!-contestó el joven, para lego cortar la llamada. Luego, se dirigió a Michael.-Bueno, parece que vas a tener que acompañarme.

-¿Me vas a explicar ya de qué va todo esto?

-Ya te lo expliqué. Esas cosas que te acaban de atacar se llaman _Digimon_. Mi compañero Candlemon-señaló a la criatura con forma de vela que estaba a su lado.-también es un _Digimon_. Los que te atacaron son malos. Candlemon es bueno. Yo ayudo a los _Digimon_ buenos a acabar con los malos. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Oh, no. Hay más cosas que necesito saber.

El moreno arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Quién era el tipo con el que estabas hablando? ¿Qué hacía Valery con él? ¿Cuánta más gente que conozco está involucrada en todo esto? ¿Qué son los _Digimon_? ¿Y qué razones tenían esos _Digimon_ para atacarme? ¡No entiendo nada!

-A ver, espera, que te responda por orden. El tipo con el que estaba hablando era Peter Clay, mi jefe, por llamarlo así. Valery estaba con él porque también trabaja allí. Hay alrededor de seis personas que conoces, sin contarnos a Valery y a mí, involucradas en eso. Los _Digimon_ son monstruos digitales, formas de vida nacidas de Internet. Y esos ChaosOtamamon no tenían en absoluto ninguna razón para atacarte, lo hicieron por instinto. O al menos, ésa es la teoría. ¿Lo entendiste?

-…

-¿Mickey?

-Me perdí…

-Normal.-suspiró el más bajo.-¿Sabes? El comandante te lo explicará como es debido cuando lleguemos a la base.

-¿Y dónde está esa base?

-En el sótano del colegio.

* * *

Michael no se esperaba encontrar semejantes instalaciones escondidas detrás de la vieja caldera en desuso que había en su preparatoria. Eso le hizo preguntarle cuántas cosas más había bajo ese edificio que él no conocía. Sentado en una cómoda silla blanca había un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro vestido con una especie de uniforme militar color rojo y negro. En cuanto vio llegar a los dos chicos se acercó a recibirlos.

-Supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho, pero mi nombre es Peter Clay. Soy el comandante de la segunda división de la rama americana de la DHSO.-dijo el hombre de fuertes facciones y rostro serio extendiéndole una mano a Michael.

-Encantado.-dijo él devolviéndole el saludo.-Perdone, pero, ¿qué es la DHSO?

-_Digimon Hunting and Saving Organization_. La Organización de Caza y Salvamento de _Digimon_.-se apresuró a responder Danny. Perdone que le apure, señor, pero, ¿ha descargado ya los datos de ChaosOtamamon?

-Estábamos en ello ahora mismo, no te preocupes. De hecho, Ryan ya ha terminado también su misión, así que estábamos esperando a que los otros datos llegaran para descargarlos a la vez.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el nombrado apareció en escena. Ryan era un joven considerablemente más alto que Michael, de pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuro. Iba acompañado por una criatura similar a un sátiro, de rizado cabellos blancos y marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Hey, Dan! ¿Es verdad eso de que has traído un nuevo recluta?-dijo. Después se fijo en Michael.-¿Así que éste es el novato? No parece ser alguien muy hábil. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?

-Totalmente. A fin y al cabo, éste tipo de vida es lo que siempre ha querido. ¿O no, Mickey? ¿No andas diciendo siempre que siempre has deseado tener una gran aventura? Pues ésta es tu oportunidad.

-Eh… ¿Aventura? ¿De qué me estáis hablando?

-Dan, deja de confundir al chico.-ordenó el jefe.-Yo te lo explicaré. Verás, el caso es que hay un mundo paralelo al nuestro. Ese mundo sólo existe a través de datos de ordenador. Es un mundo virtual. Un _Mundo Digital_. Sin embargo, hace unos años, ese mundo fue destruido, y sus habitantes, los _Digimon_, fueron dispersados por Internet. Ahora, una brecha entre el mundo digital y el real se ha abierto, y los datos de los _Digimon_ se han mezclado con las ondas electromagnéticas del mundo real.

-¿Entonces esos _Digimon_ son peligrosos?

-No. La mayoría de ellos son seres pacíficos. Sin embargo, algunos se descontrolan y empiezan a causar estragos y atacar a los humanos. Dentro de esos _Digimon Salvajes_ hay unos casos especialmente peligrosos, los _Digimon Irregulares_, que son mutaciones de los _Digimon_ normales que no deberían existir pero que, sin embargo, están ahí. No son más poderosos ni más inteligentes que un _Digimon_ normal, pero sí parecen estar más organizados, además de que hay otro dato curioso…

La voz de Valery sonó a través del comunicador.

-Señor, hemos terminado el análisis de los _Digimon_ capturados por Daniel y Ryan.

-Perfecto, pásame los datos, por favor. Descarga a los _Digimon_ en mi ordenador.

-Recibido, comandante. Transmitiendo datos.

Ante ellos se abrió una pantalla holográfica. En ella había dos criaturas representadas: la de la derecha se parecía al _Digimon_ que le había atacado el día anterior, sólo que sus ojos eran negros en lugar de rojos, y no tenía púas en la cola. Bajo su imagen, una leyenda rezaba "Otamamon". A su lado, la imagen de una especie de grifo con una armadura plateada y dorada era acompañada por la palabra "Maildramon".

-La armadura del _Digimon_ al que me enfrenté era de color negro… -mencionó Ryan.

-Justo como me temía. Después de todo, sí que eran _Irregulares_.

-Su número se está incrementando peligrosamente en los últimos días.-dijo Dan, frustrado.-Sin duda, necesitamos más gente. Ahora hablando en serio, comandante, creo que Michael es una buena opción. De todas formas, ya conoce la existencia de los _Digimon_, así que no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Podemos borrarle la memoria.-comentó Ryan. A Michael le dio un escalofrío.-¡Es broma, es broma! Bienvenido al equipo. Ah, cierto, éste es mi compañero, Aegiomon.

-¡Hola!-saludó la criaturita.

-Ho… hola…-le correspondió Michael.

-No te apresures, Ryan. Aún no he dicho que pueda unirse a la DHSO.

-Pero, comandante, aún después de…

-No estoy diciendo que yo no lo permita.-le cortó el señor Clay.-Pero antes debemos comprobar que sea compatible con Yggdrasill.

-¿Yggdrasill?-preguntó Michael.

-El ordenador que administra los datos de los _Digimon_. Es él el que decide si los candidatos pueden tener un compañero _Digimon_ o no.-le explicó Ryan.

-Exacto.-le confirmó el jefe.-Así que, por favor, coloca tu teléfono móvil en esta ranura y tu mano en ésta célula.-le indicó señalando los lugares en la mesa.

Michael siguió las instrucciones.

-¿Así?

-COMENZANDO EL ESCÁNER DE COMPATIBILIDAD DIGITAL. ANALIZANDO…-sonó una voz analizada.-ANÁLISIS COMPLETO. HUMANO COMPATIBLE. DESCARGANDO APLICACIÓN DE LA DHSO. MODELO COMPATIBLE: AO001…. DESCARGA COMPLETADA. RETIRAR MANO Y DISPOSITIVO.

Michael separó su mano de la máquina y sacó su móvil de la ranura. Cuando lo miró, vio que en su menú principal había una nueva aplicación llamada "V-Pet".

-Ábrela.-ordenó el comandante.

Michael así lo hizo, y al hacer click en la aplicación, toda la pantalla de su teléfono se vio ocupada por el mensaje "DOWNLOADING: BETAMON". A los pocos segundos, líneas azules empezaron a surgir de la pantalla de su móvil, y a acumularse en forma de esfera. La esfera azul se transformó rápidamente en una criatura similar a una rana, sólo que de ojos rojos, cuatro púas blancas en lugar de patas y una gigantesca aleta dorsal de color naranja. El _Digimon_ saltó a los brazos del chico.

-Éste es Betamon.-explicó el jefe.-Y será tu compañero a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Es MUY curioso que se llame Michael, sea rubio, estadounidense y, ADEMÁS, tenga un Betamon. Pero os prometo que no es culpa mía. Lo que pasa es que resulta que el Digimon favorito de ese amigo mío es, encima, Betamon. Os juro que es una coincidencia.**

**Pero bueno, por lo demás, ahí tenéis el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**


	4. Capítulo 3

-Capítulo 3-

Evolución

Michael llevaba ya una semana trabajando para la DHSO y, a decir verdad, no acababa de adaptarse. Tenía que compaginar su vida diaria de estudiante de preparatoria con su trabajo como agente de la organización, lo que le dejaba con unos tiempo libre de... tres horas los domingos, más o menos.

Sin embargo, lo más difícil de su nueva vida no era eso. Le gustaba su trabajo, y aunque más de una vez estuvo en situaciones "peligrosas", pudo arreglárselas para salir él sólo de ellas.

El mayor problema que tenía era la convivencia con algunos compañeros. A ver, tenía a Danny, que era su mejor amigo, y con Valery se llevaba bastante bien. También estaba Ryan, que era muy vivaz y agradable, aunque Danny la había dicho que no era conveniente irritarle.

Su principal problema de convivencia no era otro que Joseph Kowalski, un mestizo de madre ucraniana y padre americano que había sido transferido de la base europea. Le habían advertido de que no era buena idea causarle una mala primera impresión, y que no se asustara. En un principio no entendió por qué le dijeron eso, pero lo comprendió en cuanto vio a su compañero _digimon_. Se trataba de un altísimo demonio color blanco nieve con una gran y atemorizante garra en su brazo derecho llamado IceDevimon que, por cierto, resultó tener bastante mejor carácter que su compañero humano, aunque era un tanto distante.

Otras dos agentes interesante eran Mary y Carly Shot, día hermanas gemelar que, generalmente, trabajaban como operadoras junto con Valery, pero que habían acompañado a Michael en una de sus primeras misiones. Sus compañeros, RookChessmon y BishopChessmon, eran dos poderosísimos _digimon _que habían derrotado a los más de veinte ChaosMeramon que estaban atacando una central de energía térmica en las afueras de la ciudad.

Hoy, a nuestro protagonista le tocaba trabajar con un nuevo compañero que, según el jefe, le daría la última lección indispensable que debía recibir antes de poder convertirmñse en un agente oficial.

Tras levantarse, ducharse, desayunar y hacer esas cosas que hace todo el mundo por los sábados por la mañana, Mike se dirigió a su habitación y encendió su teléfono móvil. En cuanto el dispositivo estuvo en funcionamiento, lo imagen de su fuel compañero Betamon apareció en pantalla, sonriendo y agitando una de sus cortas patitas a modo dé saludo.

-¡Buenos días, Mickey! ¿Has dormido bien?

Sí, al igual que Danny, Betamon también llamaba Mickey a nuestro protagonista. La diferencia estaba en que, a diferencia del cínico de su mejor amigo, su compañero digital no era consciente de que Michael no aguantaba que le llamaran así, y lo decía con tanta alegría que al agente novato le daba penita decirle que dejara de llamarle por ese nombre.

Pero, volviendo a la importante, Mike metió su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió corriendo al instituto para comenzar con ella trabajo del día.

Una vez estuvo dentro de la base, el primero con el que se cruzó fue con Joseph, que le saludó con un "Llegas tarde, novato". Después se cruzó con Ryan, que se estaba dirigiendo a una misión. Chocaron las manos al pasar uno al lado del otro y prosiguieron su camino. Llegó a la sala de ordenadores, desde donde Valery, Mary y Carly operaban frente a enormes pantalla, siguiendo las órdenes que el director daba desde su asiento. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Danny, que parecía estar esperando por alguien. Según vio a Michael, el joven de pelo oscuro miró su reloj.

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde, novato. Como castigo, me invitarás a comer en el McDonell's después de la misión.

-Sí, claro, y ya de paso te compro un yate y te llevo a Las Vegas para que lo apuestes.

-Hombre, con la cenita me conformaba, pero si te hace ilusión...-respondió el interpelado sonriendo de medio lado.

El rubio se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¿Y bien?-dijo finalmente.-¿Vas a ser tú el que me enseñe esa importante lección que todos los agentes deberían tener?

-No. Yo voy a recibirla, al igual que tú.

-¿A recibirla? ¿No eres uno de los agentes que más tiempo lleva en esta base?-pregunté con cierto escepticismo.

-Sí, pero... Digamos que siempre he tenido problemas con ese asunto en concreto. Nuestro tutor en realidad va a ser...

-¡Yo!-dijo una voz a espaldas de Michael. El rubio se giró en la dirección de la que ésta provenía, y vió a un chico de pelo negro y corto, pequeños ojos marrones y rasgos afilados, con una ligera barba recorriendo su rostro.

-¿Viktor?-preguntó Michael con gesto extrañado.

-Aunque ya os conozcáis-comenzó a decir Valery al tiempo que subía las pocas escaleras que separaban la zona de ordenadores de donde se encontraban.-te presento a Viktor Wild, el mejor agente de la división norteamericana de la DHSO.

-¿El mejor agente?-preguntó Michael, aún en un estado mental pseudovegetativo.

-El jefe no cuenta.-aclaró Danny.-De hecho, Viktor es el único agente en el mundo, fuera de los líderes de división, que tiene más de un compañero _Digimon_.

-¿Más de un compañero?-continuó preguntando Michael.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que decimos?-dijo Danny.

-¿Todo lo que decís?-dijo Michael, aún con su mirada perdida.

-¿No lo estará haciendo a propósito, no?

-No creo...-respondió Viktor.-Ya sabes como es él...

* * *

Permitidme, queridos lectores, que yo, vuestro humilde y omnisciente narrador os aclare algunas cosas: Michael y Viktor son amigos de la infancia, pero Viktor es tres años mayor, por lo que está en la universidad y ya no se ven muy a menudo. Por otro lado, Viktor siempre había sido alguien muy atareado y que, aún así, se tomaba las cosas con calma, por lo que resultaba bastante improbable que tuviera tiempo para trabajar en la DHSO, y más aún que llegara a ser su mejor agente, y con dos compañeros. Dicho esto, continuemos con la historia.

* * *

Después de que el rubio se recuperara de la sorpresa, los cuatro (Danny, Michael, Valery y Viktor) salieron de la base en dirección al lugar donde debían cumplir la misión. Mike sentía curiosidad y algo de miedo al pensar qué clase de _digimon _podría necesitar de cuatro agentes para ser detenido. Cuando llegaron, todo se aclaró.

El lugar de la misión era un bosque a 4 kilómetros de la ciudad. Al parecer, se estaba dando un caso de deformación masiva, y nadie sabía qué o quién estaba contando los árboles. La DHSO había identificado rastros de un denso _digicódigo _alrededor de la zona. La principal incógnita era: ¿Cómo había llegado un ser digital a manifestarse en un bosque, lugar en el que no debería haber ni rastro de informática? Lo resolverían después de encargarse del bicho.

Aunque claro, decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, especialmente cuando el "bicho" es un escarabajo de 7 metros de alto con tenazas de 3 de largo. Era de un color dorado con tintes rojizos, y tenía ocho patas, de las cuales séis eran enormes garras de un color morado brillante que tenía mucha pinta de ser venenoso. Sus ojos, enormes cuencas color carmesí, reflejaban el brillo del Sol, deslumbrándonos a todos.

-Es un Okuwamon.-confirmó Dan.-O algo parecido.

-Detecto una irregularidad en su _digicódigo._-informó Candlemon desde el celular de su compañero.

-Entonces es un _irregular_.-dijo Viktor.-¿Deberíamos entonces llamarlo ChaosOkuwamon?

-Llámalo como quieras.-respondió Dan.-De todas formas, va a volver a su estado original en cuanto lo derrotemos...

-¿Y si lo capturamos ya?-se quejó Valery.-No tenemos todo el día...

-Siempre con prisas, Val.-respondió Danny con tono relajado.-Tómatelo con más calma, por Dios...

Ella ignoró al moreno completamente.

-¡_Reload_: Tylomon!-exclamó ella sosteniendo su teléfono. Al instante salió de éste una criatura similar a un alargado tiburón color azul claro con rayas color azul marino. Su cabeza estaba recubierta por una armadura azulina con forma similar a la de uniforme torpedo. Sus ojos, del color del océano, observaban a su alrededor como los de un depredador.-Acabemos con él antes de que él acabes con nosotros.

Viktor se limitó a cerrar sus ojos.

-_Reload_: AeroVeedramon.-dijo finalmente, para liberar a un _digimon _similar a un dragón azul y blanco.-Acabemos rápido, entonces.

-Que así sea, entonces...-suspiró Danny, alzando su dispositivo.-_Reload_: Candlemon.

Los tres monstruos digitales se pusieron frente a Okuwamon.

-¡Rápido, Mickey!- exclamó Danny.-¡Saca a Betamon!

-Eh... ¡Sí, ya voy! ¡_Reload_: Betamon!

El anfibio digital salió del celular en una nube de datos.

-¡Bueno, es hora de comenzar la última lección de Mike!-excalmó Viktor con aparente alegría.-Y el tema es... ¡La _digievolución_!

-¿La _digievolución_?-preguntó Michael.

-No empieces con las preguntas, por favor.-añadió Dan.

-Los _digimon _son unas criaturas muy especiales cuyo "código genético" está compuesto por datos virtuales en código binario. Ésta es la principal razón por la que no deberían poder materializarse en ningún lugar de nuestro mundo que no tenga conexión a alguna red. El caso es que este "código digital" o _digicódigo _puede modificarse.-explicó el mayor.-¡AeroVeedramon, _V-Breath Arrow_!-ordenó después.

El dragón inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, para después escupirlo en el de una ardiente V de color azul que, al momento de hacer contacto con ChaosOkuwamon, estalló en un espectáculo de llamas azulinas. Sin embargo, el gigantesco insecto apagó las flamas con un rápido movimiento de sus alas, queriendo demostrar que aún tenía mucha batalla para dar. A pesar de todo, había quedado claro que el sorpresivo ataque le había dejado gravemente herido, y Viktor no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Ahora, AeroVeedramon! ¡Sujétale!

El _digimon _obedeció y, desplazándose rápidamente hasta quedar justo detrás de su oponente, le rodeó con sus extremidades y cola, manteniéndole sujeto con sus fuertes garras.

-Comencemos la lección.-anunció el mayor.-Michael, quiero que hagas que Betamon le ataque. Tranquilo, no creo que se vaya a mover mucho.

-Eh... De acuerdo...-dijo el rubio modo de respuesta.-¡Betamon, _Electric Shock_!

El anfibio respondió a la orden de su compañero humano generando una modesta cantidad de electricidad de sus patitas, para luego liberarla contra el enorme escarabajo. Como era de esperar, el daño fue prácticamente nulo.

-Ahora hazlo tú, Valery.

-Tylomon, ataca.-dijo ella simplemente.

El tiburón reaccionó embistiendo fuertemente cuan torpedo al otro _digimon_, que reaccionó emitiendo un ligero gruñido de dolor. Tylomon le había causado una herida, pero que tampoco era gran cosa en comparación con el _V-Breath Arrow _del dragón.

-Bien. Gracias, Valery.

-De nada...-respondió la rubia con cierto desinterés.

-Volvamos a lo importante.-prosiguió Viktor.-El punto es que, desde que son lo suficientemente mayores para ello, los _digimon_ viven sus vidas enfrentándose a sus congéneres en batallas en las que el ganador tiene derecho a absorber el _digicódigo _del perdedor. Con cada código absorbido, el _digimon _se va haciendo más fuerte, permitiéndole así ganar más batallas y hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte. Llega un punto en el que su cantidad de _digicódigos_ es tal, que no pueden asimilarla. Entonces utilizan esos códigos para evolucionar en una versión mucho más poderosa de sí mismos. O almenos esa es la teoría. ¿Lo entendiste?

-Eh...-dudó Michael.

-Yo te lo resumo.-intervino Dan.-Son las tres C de los _digimon_: Cazar, Comer y Crecer. No tiene más ciencia.

-En realidad...-rebatió Viktor.-Sí que tiene más ciencia. Mucha más ciencia. Ya que nosotros, los agentes de la DHSO, podemos agilizar el proceso.

-¿Cómo?-quiso saber Michael.

-Guardando los _digicódigos _en nuestros dispositivos digitales.

-Lo que nos permite transferirlos todos juntos a nuestros _digimon _para que evolucionen más rápido.

-Pero la cantidad de datos que se necesita es la misma, ¿no?-dijo Michael.-¿O me he perdido algo?

-Calidad por encima de cantidad, pequeño saltamontes. Las aplicaciones de la DHSO permiten guardar los _digicódigos _en una forma más completa que cuando se absorben naturalmente. Se podría decir que no se pierden datos por el camino.

-Exacto.-afirmó Viktor.-Y hay otro dato curioso. Podemos hacer _digievoluciones forzadas_, que consisten en hacer evolucionar temporalmente a nuestros compañeros con los datos que tengamos a mano. El inconveniente es que no suelen durar más de cinco minutos y, como estamos sobteescribiendo datos, hay una probabilidad bastante alta de que se reseteen y lo perdamos todo, salvo al propio compañero.

-Ahora sí que me perdí.-concluyó Michael.

-Con el tiempo lo entenderás. Es bastante denso, la verdad.-dijo Viktor.

-¿Por qué no darle una demostración gráfica? A fin y al cabo, Okuwamon no es el único _irregular_ del que tenemos que encargarnos.-añadió Danny.

-Cierto...-murmuró Viktor.-¡_Reload_: Veemon!

Del celular surgió, entre un haz de luz, una criaturita similar a AeroVeedramon, sólo que mucho más pequeña.

-¡Se presenta Veemon! ¡El único e inigualable!-dijo el pequeño reptil poniendo dos de sus dedos en forma de letra V, y luciendo una gran sonrisa. Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una mucho más seria al cabo de dos segundos.-¿Aún no habéis vencido a los enemigos? Quiero decir, tenemos otro escindido justo detrás, ¿no?

-Sí, tranquilo, Veemon. Ése otro lleva ahí bastante tiempo, y aún no nos ha atacado. Ni siquiera sabemos si es hostil...

-Lo es. Es un _irregular_, y no tiene buenas intenciones. Lo puedo leer en su _digicódigo_.

-¿Puedes leer su _digicódigo_?-preguntó Betamon inocentemente.-Yo no siento nada...

-Veemon es muy perceptivo.-intervino Viktor.-Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Veemon, tendrás que _digievolucionar. _

-¿No puede encargarse AeroVeedramon?-dijo el _digimon _con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Como si de una respuesta se tratase, ChaosOkuwamon se liberó del agarre de su oponente, reanudado su ataque contra el mismo.

-No.-concluyó su compañero.

-Pfff. Está bien...-se resignó el reptil.

Viktor abrió la aplicación de su móvil y comenzó a mover su dedo pulgar por la pantalla. Entonces apareció un mensaje en el dispositivo.

"_Forced Evolution: XV-mon_"

Un haz de luz blanca envolvió a Veemon, que se fragmentó en numerosas combinaciones de ceros y unos. Los números se recombinaron dando lugar a una criatura similar a Veemon, pero considerablemente más grande y con una enorme X recorriendo su torso. El cuerno de su hocico se había vuelto considerablemente más largo. Una marca amarilla en forma de V adornaba su frente. Unas pequeñas alas blancas de murciélago brotaban de su espalda.

-¡Rápido, ExVeemon, sólo tenemos tres minutos!-ordenó Viktor.-¡Localiza al enemigo oculto y derrótale antes de que actúe!

-Roger.-dijo el lagarto digital a modo de respuesta. El _Digimon _cerró los ojos durante varios segundos. Tras abrirlos, giró ciento ochenta grados y tensó todos los músculos de su pecho.-¡_Vee-Laser_!

Un rayo láser con forma de X azul salió disparado de la marca de su tronco. Tras recorrer dos o tres metros, pareció impactar en algún objeto invisible, provocando una densa nube de polvo.

-¿Lo... conseguimos?-preguntó Michael, dubitativo.

-Espero que sí...-comentó Viktor.

-No.-anunció Danny con seguridad.-Sigue ahí.

Y en efecto, así era. A los pocos segundos de desaparecer la nube, una risa fría, metálica y escalofriante sonó por todo el bosque, superponiéndose incluso sobre los ruidos de la intensa batalla que AeroVeedramon y ChaosOkuwamon aún mantenían.

-¡Vaya, sabía que me habíais descubierto, pero no que sabíais dónde estaba! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

El _digimon _que había pronunciado esas palabras tenía forma humanide, y era de color plateado. O al menos, así era de cintura para arriba; porque, por debajo de su cadera, tan sólo había una esfera de plasma rojo. Por otro lado, tampoco era correcto definir a la mitad "humana" cómo tal, porque no era más que un gigantesco esqueleto gris cubierto con una capa negra. En sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una guadaña, sólo que en lugar de tener una hoja de metal, tenía una de energía roja.

-MetalPhantomon...-murmuró Danny. Parecía asustado.-¡Es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos! ¡Debemos retirarnos!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-rió el _digimon _con su voz metálica.-¿De verdad creéis que, ahora que me habéis visto, puedo dejaros escapar? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si hiciera eso, Él me mataría. No... ¡Debo exterminaros aquí y ahora!

-Entonces, no tenemos otra opción...-dijo Danny, nervioso, a tiempo que sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.-Lo siento, Candlemon.

-¡No!-chilló la vela digital.-¡Dan, espera!

-¡No puedo esperar!-bramó el chico.-Ese _digimon _es...

Danny no terminó su frase. Moviendo los dedos ágilmente, realizó una serie de acciones en la pantalla del teléfono hasta que ésta mostró el mensaje:

"_Evolution: Wizarmon_"

De pronto, un fuerte haz de luz blanca envolvió a Candlemon. Y, cuando éste se dispersó... el _digimon _aún tenía exactamente la misma forma.

* * *

**Hallelujah! Sí, gente, he hecho lo inesperado... HE ACTUALIZADO DIGIMON CHAOS! Aunque, si tenemos en cuenta el retraso que llevo también con Fate/Monochrome... Bueno, digamos que no estoy como para tirar cohetes. Pues bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Es un poco largo, pero... Al menos llegó.**

**¡Hala, a disfrutarlo! (A quien le guste, claro...)**


	5. Capítulo 4

-Capítulo 4-

MetalPhantomon

Al desaparecer el remolino de datos, el aspecto de Candlemon no se había alterado en lo más mínimo. Michael miró a su mejor amigo de reojo: Danny estaba frustrado, casi se podía decir que rozaba la furia. El moreno apretaba los dientes con fuerza y tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada colérica no iba destinada a Candlemon, sino que se dirigía directamente al rostro férrico de MetalPhantomon. Éste último permanecía inmóvil, observando a sus oponentes con una mueca, mezcla de arrogancia y desconfianza, adornando sus atrificiales facciones.

A excepción de AeroVeedramon y ChaosOkuwamon, que aún se mantenían enzarzados en su encarnizada batalla, todos los presentes permanecían quietos, en estado de alerta, a la espera de que alguien realizara algún movimiento. Pasó un minuto... Pasó otro... Y, al tercer minuto, ExVeemon fue envuelto por un nuevo remolino de datos, que al desaparecer dejó al pequeño Veemon que era en un principio.

-Ahora estamos en una desventaja aún mayor...-susurró Viktor.-Si al menos AeroVeedramon acabara rápido...

-Si estáis esperando a que vuestra lagartija derrote a Okuwamon, me temo que deberíais ir rindiéndoos.-señaló el _digimon _metálico.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?-preguntó Valery de mala gana.

-Tiene razón.-anunció Danny.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Veemon.-¿¡Es que no confías en mi her... En AeroVeedramon!?

-No es que no confíe en él, pero...

-¿Qué has descubierto?-preguntó Viktor.

-Los dos _digimon _tienen un nivel de poder muy parecido, y ése es el problema.

-Explícate mejor.-ordenó el mayor.

-Me refiero a que su batalla se ha transformado en una lucha de desgaste. Y ChaosOkuwamon no tiene un límite.

Michael no entendía nada. ¿Lucha de desgaste? ¿Límite? ¿En tanta desventaja estaba AeroVeedramon?

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de batalla de desgaste?-preguntó finalmente.

-Me refiero a que perderá el que se canse primero. Y a que Okuwamon no se va a cansar, porque está recibiendo _digicódigo _sin parar. ¿Me equivoco?-concluyó mirando directamente a MetalPhantomon.

-Correcto, joven.-concordó el fantasma digital con bastante ironía en su robótica voz.-En efecto, mientras continúe enviándole mi _digicódigo _a ChaosOkuwamon, él nunca perderá. Así que, ya que has demostrado tener un mínimo de inteligencia, os recomiendo a ti y a tus compañeros que os marchéis.

Como respuesta, no recibió más que una sonora carcajada procedente, efectivamente, de Danny.

-¿Hablas de nuestra inteligencia...-comenzó a decir entre risas.-...cuándo ni siquiera eres consciente de tu propia posición?

MetalPhantomon permaneció flotando en el aire, mirando al chico directamente los ojos. No dijo nada. En cambio, fue Valery quien hizo la pregunta que carcomía a todos los jóvenes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que, aunque parezca que es él el que le da órdenes a ChaosOkuwamon, en realidad es al revés. MetalPhantomon no es más que un almacén de _digicódigo _que el _irregular _utiliza para hacerse invencible. La comida de emergencia, vaya.

-Y la comida, una vez preparada, no puede hacer nada salvo esperar a que la coman.-concluyó Viktor.

-Exacto.-dijo Danny, para luego dirigirse al _digimon _de tipo _virus_. No puedes usar tu poder, porque lo está usando Okuwamon. No eres más que un recurso inútil que no puede atacar ni defenderse. Por lo tanto...

-Nosotros sí podemos atacarte sin problemas.-completó Candlemon.-¡Adelante, acabemos con él!

Casi al instante, Candlemon, Betamon, Veemon y Tylomon se abalanzaron con ferocidad sobre el monstruo digital. Craso error.

Una barrera invisible detuvo la arremetida de los cuatro _digimon_, haciéndolos caer de bruces contrario el suelo.

-¿De verdad creíais que estaría desprotegido? Puede que para el Servidor no sea más que una fuente de datos, pero... Soy una fuente importante. No me iban a dejar desprotegido.-torció sus mecánicas encías en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa sarcástica.-Mi escolta acabará con vosotros aquí mismo, ahora que os ditnasteis a atacarme. Muchas gracias.

Los datos semi transparentes que conformaron la barrera fueron tomando cada vez más color, justa que se convirtieron en un gran dragón de escamas negras y cuernos carmesíes, a juego con sus ojos. En lugar de alas, de su espalda emergían dos largos brazos que terminaban en unas enormes e imponentes garras. El monstruoso reptil abrió sus fauces, ensordeciendo a agentes y _digimon _por igual con un espantoso rugido.

-ChaosGroundramon, los agentes de la DHSO me han atacado directamente. Por los comandos establecidos por el Gran Administrador del Servidor, debes destruirles.-anunció MetalPhantomon, con cierto deje de solemnidad.

El dracónico _digimon _clavó sus ojos en los compañeros de los jóvenes que, bien por miedo o bien por cautela, no se habían movido ni un ápice desde su caída. A paso lento, se situó justo al frente de Tylomon, mirándole desafiantemente.

-Otros, principiantes débiles. Tú, poderoso _armor_. Groundramon destruirte a ti primero.

El tiburón sonrió, luciendo sus colmillos, afilados como sierras.

-Será si puedes.-contestó el _armor _con voz ronca.

Groundramon trató de atacar a Tylomon con sus garras, pero éste se deslizaba por el aire como si estuviera nadando.

-¡_Torpedo Attack_!-bramó el dinosaurio digital, atacando repetidamente al dragón con su duro cuerpo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las violentas arremetidas pareció hacer efecto, pues ChaosGroundramon ni se inmutó ante los golpes.

Por el contrario, al reptil color obsidiana le bastó con mover una de sus enormes garras para derribar a Tylomon.

-Grrrr...-se quejó el _digimon _marino en el suelo. El eco de la metálica risa de MetalPhantomon resonó por todo el bosque

-Rendíos, y os dejaré escapar.-trató de negociar en fantasma.-No tenéis ninguna posibilidad, pero puedo ordenarle a Groundramon que os perdone la vida.-dijo mirando a Danny directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de tu victoria? Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber que un _digimon _es mucho más poderoso cuando tiene a un humano a su lado. ¿O me estás diciendo que te has aliado con los _irregulares _por gusto, AO-004?

La sonrisa de MetalPhantomon se torció en una mueca de desagrado en cuanto Danny pronunció el código.

-¿Dónde has escuchado eso?-preguntó, tensó.-¿¡Quién te ha dicho ese código!?-bramó.

-Shawn Ross.-dijo Danny con seriedad.-¿Recuerdas ese nombre, Phantomon?

El monstruo digital se quedó en silencio. Sus pupilas carmesíes brillaban con ira, clavándose en Danny.

-Tú... Esos ojos, ya decía que me recordaban a alguien más...

-Sí.-respondió el joven.-Soy Daniel Shawn Ross, el hijo del agente de Clase S de la DHSO Shawn Ross, tu antiguo compañero. Y el hombre al que asesinaste.

* * *

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sigo vivoooooooo! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no mucho más que decir. Grazie mille! :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

-Capítulo 5-

Deseo de venganza

La atmósfera se había vuelto terriblemente tensa. MetalPhantomon y Danny se miraban el uno, con furia contenida en sus ojos. Candlemon contemplaba a su compañero con gesto de preocupación.

-Danny…-murmuró la vela digital.

-Ya veo.-dijo finalmente enorme fantasma cibernético.-Así que tu eres su hijo…

-Exacto.-dijo él.-Y voy a tomar venganza por la muerte de mi padre.

La mecánica risa de MetalPhantomon resonó por todo el bosque.

-¿Tomar venganza? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Dices que vas a vengarte por la muerte de tu padre? ¡Ja!-dijo el _digimon_. Por alguna razón, su risa parecía nerviosa y forzada.

El moreno ignoró el comentario de su némesis, y se dirigió a su pequeño compañero digital.

-Sé que no quieres evolucionar, Candlemon, y lo comprendo. Sé que temes dejar de ser tú mismo, pero comprende que, ahora mismo necesito tu fuerza. Por favor, confía en mí.

-No.-se negó la pequeña criatura en rotundo.-No es cuestión de miedo o confianza. La venganza es mala, no puedo… no, no quiero ayudarte con algo así.

-Candlemon…

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-rió el fantasma.-¡Ya le has oído, mocoso! ¡Estás sólo, no tienes ninguna posibilidad!

El joven moreno apretaba los dientes con rabia. Sus amigos lo miraron apenados, pero compartían la opinión de Candlemon: si Danny seguía con su idea de vengarse, acabaría muriendo a manos de Phantomon. Era un chico sensato, así que ellos sabían que nunca atacaría él sólo.

Sin embargo, se equivocaron.

-_Reload_:_ BladeKuwagamon_.

Un escudo blanco decorado con una perla roja cubrió de repente la mano del chico. De él surgió una larguísima espada negra.

-¿¡BladeKuwagamon!?-se sorprendió Viktor.-¿Cuándo has…?

-Solicité al comandante que me dejara llevarme uno, por si surgía una situación de emergencia, pero nunca pensé que tendría que usarlo en una situación como esta.

Dicho eso, el joven se lanzó personalmente contra MetalPhantomon. Su sed de venganza por la muerte de su padre le había nublado el juicio. Normalmente, él analizaba la situación y pensaba en sus posibilidades antes de actuar. Era la típica persona que, a pesar de parecer estar dormida a todas horas, analizaba cuidadosamente cada situación. Y jamás se lanzaba al combate de forma tan suicida.

Sin embargo, lo que más confundía a Viktor y Michael, que conocían bastante bien a su amigo, era que él jamás había manifestado tendencias vengativas, por lo que resultaba bastante ilógico que ahora actuara de esa manera. En definitiva, había algo más detrás de todo eso.

El grito de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos: MetalPhantomon le había agarrado fuertemente con su mano, y le estaba aplastando entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, Danny seguía atacando al fantasmagórico _digimon_ con su espada.

-¡Danny!-se asustó Candlemon.

-¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí! ¡AeroVeedramon!-llamó a su compañero, pero éste fue detenido por ChaosOkuwamon, obligándole a seguir luchando contra él.-Mierda…

-¡Viktor!-exclamó Veemon.-¡Usa eso!

-Si pudiera…

-¡Claro que puedes!-le trató de convencer el dragón azul.

-Esperad un momento… ¿Qué es "eso"?

-La única forma de la que puedo hacer a Veemon evolucionar correctamente, pero…

-¡Viktor!-llamó el _digimon_.

-¡No puedo usarlo aún! ¡No tengo la suficiente fuerza, morirás!

-Tch…-se quejó Veemon.

-¡Danny!-exclamó Candlemon aún más preocupado.-¡Michael, por favor, haz algo! ¡Evoluciona a Betamon!

-¿Qué le evolucione? ¿Cómo?

-¡Michael!-le llamó su anfibio compañero.-¡No pienses en el cómo! ¡Sólo hazlo!

-¿Qué sólo lo haga? ¡No sé qué debo hacer!

-Cada _digimon_ tiene su manera única de _digievolucionar_.-dijo Valery.-Si estás lo suficientemente unido a tu compañero, deberías ser capaz de adivinar el código.

-¿Qué lo adivine? Pero, ¿cómo?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!-aulló de dolor su mejor amigo. MetalPhantomon le estaba apretando pausadamente, posiblemente para torturarle más.

-¡Michael!-lloró Candlemon.

-¡Mickey!-le apuró Betamon.-¡Rápido, hazme _digievolucionar_.

Michael estaba totalmente perdido. Le exigían que hiciera evolucionar a su compañero, pero él no sabía cómo. Sólo sabía una cosa: Danny era su mejor y, por algún motivo, estaba fuera de sí y a punto de irse para siempre. Tenía que salvarle. Pero para ello necesitaba poder.

De repente, todo lo que le rodeaba se paralizó. Entonces, escuchó una voz.

-Entonces, ¿lo que deseas es poder?

El joven miró a todas las direcciones. Sus amigos se habían paralizado, ChaosOkuwamon y AeroVeedramon habían quedado paralizados en mitad de su batalla, y Danny había dejado de retorcerse en la mano de MetalPhantomon para quedarse totalmente inmóvil.

Buscó la procedencia de la voz, pero no encontró nada.

-Te repetiré la pregunta. ¿Es poder lo que deseas?

Michael llevó su vista a su bolsillo. Sus oídos no le engañaban: la misteriosa voz provenía de su teléfono móvil, el cual brillaba como no había hecho nunca. Tomó el dispositivo, y observó la pantalla. En ésta, con grandes caracteres, estaban escritas las palabras "Proyect Ark-III".

-Lo repetiré por última vez. ¿Es poder lo que tu corazón anhela?

El joven se pensó seriamente la pregunta.

-Sí, quiero poder.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres?

Esa era una cuestión difícil. Pensó en su mejor amigo siendo aplastado por el asesino de su padre, en la desesperación de Candlemon, el arrepentimiento que Viktor mostró al no poder hacer evolucionar a Veemon, y en la dura batalla que estaba librando AeroVeedramon.

El rubio sonrió, la respuesta había sido obvia desde el principio.

-Para luchar contra mis amigos. Para dejar de ser una carga. Para poder ser yo quien les proteja a ellos.-respondió.

-Tus palabras han sido escuchadas.-anunció su teléfono.-Tus deseos han sido aceptados. Ahora, procede a formular el código de la _digievolución_.

De repente, el tiempo volvió a fluir de forma normal. Michael sostuvo con fuerza su celular. Viktor, al verle, sonrió de alivio.

-Ya has hablado con él, ¿verdad?

Michael se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

-Tu mirada ha cambiado. Ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber.

El chico sonrió. Era tal y como el mayor había dicho: desde el momento en que habló con "él", comprendió todo lo que debía comprender. Comprendió cuál era su papel, por qué había sido elegido como miembro de la DHSO. Comprendió también quién era en realidad su compañero, el significado de su código de nombre, y el de los códigos de todos los _digimon_ de la organización. De alguna forma, "él" había introducido toda esa información en su mente. "Él", Yggdrasill, el rey del Mundo Digital, la IA que todo lo sabía y todo lo controlaba. Michael se sentía más determinado que nunca, e iba a mostrar esa determinación al mundo.

-_Evolution_:-anunció.-_Seadramon_.

Una ola de datos salida de la nada cubrió a Betamon. Más y más datos surgían del aire y rodeaban a su compañero, hasta formar una perfecta esfera digital. Los datos se fusionaron, y se envolvieron en una fuerte luz blanca. Un nuevo _digimon_ estaba naciendo. Una nueva fuerza se estaba sumando a la lucha contra los _irregulares_.

La esfera explotó en un resplandor de luz que deslumbró a todos los presentes. Cegado por el resplandor, MetalPhantomon soltó a Danny de sus manos, dejándole caer al suelo. Viktor actuó rápidamente y le atrapó al vuelo, evitando así que el daño del impacto se multiplicara.

El haz de luz se disolvió en unos segundos, revelando al nuevo ser que había sido creado en su interior. El pequeño Betamon se había transformado en una majestuosa y enorme serpiente marina, de cuerpo azul decorado con varias marcas rojas en su espalda, y cabeza dorada de ojos azules. Flotaba en el aire con aspecto imponente. Sin embargo, MetalPhantomon sólo alcanzó a reírse.

-¿Tanto espectáculo para esto? ¡No es más que un Nivel Campeón! ¡No puede hacer nada contra ChaoGroundramon

-¿Estás seguro?-sonrió Michael.-¡Seadramon, _Ice Winder_!

El compañero de Michael comenzó a girar en el aire, y una fuerte ventisca comenzó a azotar a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, cuando el viento cesó, tanto MetalPhantomon ni Groundramon estaban ilesos. El fantasma metálico rió con fuerza.

-Te lo dije, Groundramon y yo estamos a un nivel muy por encima del vuestro. No podéis hacer nada contra mí.-se dirigió a su dracónico aliado.-Acaba con ellos.

El monstruo rugió y, colocándose en posición para embestir, se preparó apara arrollar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo: un fuerte puñetazo proveniente de AeroVeedramon.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡ChaosOkuwamon!-bramó el fantasma metálico.

El insecto gigante trataba de atacar desesperadamente a AeroVeedramon, pero algo le impedía moverse: estaba totalmente congelado de cintura para abajo.

-El hielo producido por el _Ice Winder_ de Seadramon no puede ser roto, sin importar cuanta fuerza se haga sobre él. Okuwamon no podrá moverse hasta que su prisión se derrita de forma natural.

-¡_Dragon Impulse_!- bramó AeroVeedramon, y lanzó una poderosa forma de energía que tomó forma de dragón, impactando fuertemente contra el lento Groundramon, que se disolvió en datos antes de convertirse en _digihuevo_ e introducirse en el celular de Viktor.

-Además.-continuó el rubio.-No puedes funcionar como alimentación para dos _digimon_ a la vez. Eso significa que, mientras le cedías tu energía a Okuwamon, Groundramon perdió energía de forma normal al protegerte del ataque de cuatro _digimon_ y al derrotar a Tylomon rápidamente. Abusaste de su fuerza bruta, y ahora lo estás pagando.

-Grrrr…-gruñó el espectro de metal.

Viktor se dispuso a darle una última orden a su compañero para que terminara definitivamente con MetalPhantomon, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada. Una mucho más natural y alegre que la del fantasma.

Lo peor de todo era que parecía provenir del cuerpo de Danny.

De pronto, varias series de datos en código binario surgieron del cuerpo del chico. Dichas secuencias se fueron acumulando en el cielo, formando lo que parecía ser una forma antropomórfica. O eso pensaron todos en un principio, pero resultó ser un error. Cuando la nube de dígitos desapareció, la criatura que se presentó ante ellos parecía de todo menos humana. Su cabeza, mitad roja, mitad azul, tenía una forma similar a la de un imán. De su torso negro surgían dos extremidades: el brazo izquierdo terminaba en una imponente garra mecánica, mientras que el derecho tenía como extremo una afilada espada celeste. En lugar de piernas, tenía patas mecánicas de reptil, cada una de un color diferente correspondiendo a los de su cabeza. De su espalda surgían además dos alas de murciélago negras que, en lugar de membrana de vuelo, tenían una red de energía dorada.

MetalPhantomon gruñó ante la presencia del otro _digimon_.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… ChaosGrimmon?

**Bueno, bueno… Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por el fandom de Digimon, ¡no? **

**Bueno, lo siento por eso, pero los estudios me mantienen ciertamente ocupado y, aunque intento escribir algo todos los días, tengo otras cuatro historias que mantener. Quién me mandará a mí tratar de hacer tantas cosas a la vez…**

**Bueno, el caso es que he subido capi nuevo y lo dejo aquí, para uso y disfrute de todo al que le interese.**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más ;)**


End file.
